Log In, and Never Log Out
by SomusGaming
Summary: Legends said, once you enter this game, you will never be able to get out. For Owen, this sounds like a fairytale. But little does he know, he will enter a game like said above. (This is a Minecraft fanfic with some aspects from Sword Art Online. Bare with me guys.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Before you start raging about that this story isn't about Minecraft in this chapter and the next one, I'm just here to tell you that the first 2 chapters will talk about the main character's life in the normal world. As in, not yet talking about the game yet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or Sword Art Online.

Double Kill!

Triple Kill!

Maniac!

Savage!

You have been shutted down!

I nearly threw my phone at the last sentence.

I looked to my PC monitor to see that it's still downloading the updates necessary for my games. While waiting, I'm playing Mobile Legends on my smartphone to pass the time since I don't have a console, PlayStation or Xbox.

Pretty much the only thing you can afford as a programmer are just some free games from Steam and, well, mobile games.

And when I thought about it again, I haven't paid a few bills.

Resurrecting in 16 seconds...

Well, I still have time.

I lazily moved across my bed to the PC monitor, to open my bank account savings.

Well, 47 dollars wouldn't pay for my internet bills. Shit, do I really have to work on some part-time jobs? Well, fine, I have to pay it anyway.

I checked the clock on the wall, to see that the time has reached 10:30 PM. I also looked to the monitor, and there is only one game left. I decided to cancel the update and turned off the PC, also logging off from Mobile Legends and decided to sleep.

And thank you God, tommorow is Friday.

I rubbed my right eye after staring to the screen for a long time.

I'm a programmer, working my ass off to get the salary I needed to pay for my bills and such. And those of you who might think that being a programmer is cool, you should go and work. Sitting down on a chair for hours, staring to the bright screen for hours and constantly moving your fingers everywhere on the keyboard to code. Not to mention the bugs. The damn coding bugs. Even just missing a single character and have yourselves sifting through the code for minutes, even hours.

I decide to take a quick break by stretching my arms and yawned.

6:00 PM

2 hours until home.

I stared blankly to the screen as I thought, 'do I really need this job?'

Stupid asshole, of course I need this job. What else I would do if don't have this job, freelancing?

Yeah, not gonna work.

I turned my focus back to the screen, and continued coding. My eyes kept on tracking where the cursor would be after I type a few letters, moving my fingers to the buttons, and rubbed my right eye again. Man, I would have to wear glasses if I kept on doing this. I took a glance to the calendar on my table to keep track of when this project must be submitted, with no bugs. And I have 2 days left. I haven't tested the code, and not even close to finishing it. And they say, be fast or you'll get fired.

I kept on coding for what felt like an hour until I looked over my watch for it only to say that it was only a half hour. And when things can't gent worse, this happened.

[Owen Wilson, please come to the supervisor office, now.]

With my name been spoken through the speakers, I saved my progress for the moment and walked to the supervisor office, to see that the supervisor, Madoka, standing in front of her desk, hands crossed over her chest, and tapping her feet lightly on the floor. (A/N The character Madoka here is not Kaname Madoka. The Madoka here is my OC, so keep it in mind.)

"Took you long enough to come here." She said, trying to sound serious. But I know where this is going.

"I don't have time tonight, sorry. I'll see you later." I said, and turned around to leave the room soon enough.

"You are not leaving. I have an actual serious matter to talk about." She said, slightly sounding more serious now. It stopped me from leaving, but honestly, I would rather leave.

"Fine, this better be worth my time." I said to her, which he rolled her eyes in response.

"You wanna go to a date with me, again?" She asked. And when I told you I know where this is going, you can see where.

"No." Was the answer I gave, and this time, my hand's already on the doorknob.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! I would even buy you that coffee you always liked."

She said again. I stopped my hand from turning the doorknob to think for a moment.

If I go to this date, I'll lose the chance to work on some freelance job. But if I don't go, I'll lose the chance to drink that coffee again.

Screw it, coffee is more important that internet bills.

"Fine, I'll be waiting at the first floor lobby. Be late a half hour and I'll be gone." I said before I left the office.

(8:00 PM)

I pressed the button to the first floor, right before a bunch of other people start to fill in the elevator. I had to move to the edge near the button and the wall, so that everyone can fit in. But obviously, only a few may enter since most of them are fat. Thankfully, I am able to stay fit even with my job I have.

The elevator closed it's doors and started moving downwards. But, a few seconds later, the elevator stopped by a random floor. Some other workers tried to enter, but after they seen how cramped the elevator was, they decided to let the elevator move first. This happened a few times, with a few people insisted to fit in, and it stopped until we've reached the first floor. I left the small room, and sat down on one of the couches available at the lobby.

I played around with my phone, looking for some freelance jobs while waiting for Madoka to reach the lobby. I noticed that they've changed the magazines on the table in front of me, but I decided to simply forget about it.

Minutes passed, and after I looked over my watch again, it's a few minutes after the deadline I made. And with that, I decided to stand up and walked to the train station. And after a few steps outside the building, I heard someone ran beside me.

"Ah, couldn't you just wait for me a few minutes?" Madoka said beside me after panting and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"No. When I say it's a half hour after office hours, then a half hour it is." I said. Madoka huffed, and tried to look like she's annoyed with it.

If I gotta be honest, this supervisor is very different outside office than inside it. At work, she is known as a sadistic, strict supervisor. Outside the office, you can really see that she is very immature.

"C'mon, really? You're annoyed by it? I picked it off from you, you know." I said, which annoyed her even further and is shown by her pushing me, even just for a little bit.

"I have a lot more work than you, just so you know." She said, which gave me a small idea of what I should say afterwards.

"And when I use the "work" excuse to lengthen my deadline, you won't let me."

"Shut up."

"Nope, I won't."

The conversation ended with a long silence, until I realized that we've been walking to the subway station. When I realized that, I stopped myselves, but without telling Madoka about it. I simply let her to walk to that direction until she noticed that I'm no longer with her. And soon enough, she realized that I've left her to do her mistake and walked back to my direction.

"Now, why do you left me to walk on my own?" She asked, very annoyed this time. I snickered, then said, "I just realized that we've been walking to the subway station. And obviously, we're not going to have a date in the train, right?"

"Hmph, I suppose I'm also stupid for forgetting such a thing. Wait, you're also into this date?" She asked, teasing me a small bit.

"No, I'm into the coffee you offered. Now, where are we going to?" I asked. She suddenly grabbed my hand in response and guided me to wherever she is going to lead me.

The walk - which made me feel like I'm a dog - stopped in front of the coffee shop close to the office building. She let go of my arm and we walked inside to sit on a table.

I opened the menu on the table, as a cover to see Madoka's face, which somehow worked and I saw her blushing face.

Oh, have I mentioned how cute she is?

"Are you ready for your order?" The waiter asked, which somehow surprised Madoka. I pointed the normal coffee I always drank here, the normal, good old black coffee. After writing my order, the waiter left, so I assumed that Madoka have placed her order as well.

Knowing how sleepy I am, I decided to take a small nap. And of course, Madoka interrupted my nap by clearing her throat a couple times, loudly. I lazily opened my eyes, to see her face, annoyed. Ignoring it, I napped again.

Only this time, she woke me up by hitting my head using a spoon. Slightly surprised, I rubbbed my head, and kept my eyes open, but not for long until I eventually gave myselves to sleep deprivation.

"I wanted to ask you about something." She said. And because I'm lazy, I responded by only nodding.

"Do you uh, like someone, or something like that?" She asked. It took me a couple seconds to process the question, as it is pretty sudden for her to ask something like that.

"As for the question, no. And why do you suddenly ask something like that? That's, you know, out of your character." I asked back. She slightly blushed and looked away, which is, again, out of her character.

"I just wanted to know." She answered after a while, infact, her answer came pretty long after I asked her, since our orders had been placed on our table while waiting for her to answer.

"I see." I answered.

The rest of the so-called "date" went silent, since I kept on drinking my coffee and Madoka kept on being silent, drinking her's.

In the end, we parted ways, - with her paying for everything - and both of us took our own direction to each other's home.

I reached home at 9 PM. The coffee did work through the train and the walk, but not at home when I was planning to game all night. I decided to sleep early, so that I can wake up in the morning tomorrow.

Little did I know, "tomorrow" would be a big day for me and many others.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the support guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry for being kinda late, my phone battery started to act like crazy yesterday.

I will start to reply to reviews now.

Hw231: I'm glad that you loved the story. I will keep going until there is a future announcement.

I slapped the alarm clock after I heard it's deafening noise.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but failed. Either because I'm too lazy or simply don't want to sit. I looked to the clock, which said that it's 9 AM. I guess another hour of nap would be nice, but I decided to wake up.

I tried for the second time to sit up, and succeeded this time. I moved to the edge of my bed, placed my right foot on the floor, and immediately regretted it.

"Damn it's cold!" I cursed, and reactively lifted my foot.

After so, I slowly stepped on the floor again, letting the cold floor to touch my foot once more, and let myselves to adapt. After that, I placed my left foot on the floor, and let it to adapt once more. After I can finally start to walk, I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. And the bathroom floor is even colder that I thought.

I cursed under my breath when my foot hit the cold, wet bathroom floor. I - again - reactively lifted my foot and stepped on the bathroom carpet instead, which is much, much warmer than any floor in my house. After a moment, I decided to walk into the bathroom...

... Only to remember that I haven't brought in my towel and my change if clothes. I muttered 'stupid me' before I walked to take my necessities.

After the shower, I put on my clothes and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. After I placed the coffee into the brewing machine, I walked to my bedroom to activate the PC, and left it to turn on my itself. I walked back to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some bread also some egg and made an egg sandwich, then I went to my PC.

I turned on my smartphone to look at the Discord group chat I've always kept tabs on. I opened Craiglist on my PC to look for some freelance jobs as I'm waiting for my phone to turn on.

And as my phone beamed to life, I opened the group chat and let it to load the group chat as I sifted through the jobs list, looking for some idiot who posted an easy job for 200 dollars.

bighut556: "dude have you seen the new vr game?"

beliveinconspiracy: "yeah dude it looks cool af! shame on the price tho"

niemeth: "you guys cant afford some 5 grand consoles? poor you"

Huh, it appears that they're talking about that fancy-ass vr console.

WillEnergyNeverOut: "Stop it guys, it's an expensive console for some VR games that are not even released yet."

A/N WillEnergyNeverOut is Owen's nickname in games. Try to find his name in that nickname.

bighut556: "but one is!"

niemeth: "minecraft? sorry but i dont play childrens games. Ill wait for the release of csgo vr"

beliveinconspiracy: "but you should atleast get one game for the console or itll be covered in dust for like 3 years"

Heh, I could think of a burn out of this.

WillEnergyNeverOut: "Atleast get a game. Oh, maybe you can't pay for the electricity bills that the console will make?"

After I sent the message, many laughing emoticons appeared all around the group chat.

niemeth: "it seems that youre still good of being a jerk"

WillEnergyNeverOut: "Never lost my talent, it seems."

gwirep: "but ive heard about this lottery where you have a chance to get the console for free"

gwirep: "want the link?"

He sent the link afterwards, and some of the others immediately clicked on it. Me, too, since I wouldn't reject free stuff.

After I opened the website, a few things appeared, such as random ads, some random pictures, and the space I've been looking for.

'Enter your address and press the button down below to try your luck!'

Me, being not exactly stupid, entered the address of the local mail box everyone in the neighborhood used. After typing in the address, I clicked the bright red round button to 'try my luck.'

After entering it, I got redirected to another website saying that I have to wait until later at night, 11 PM to see who won and take the prize at the address.

After doing so, I got a little bit happy and continued on looking for a job.

After making about 100 dollars in 5 hours, I finished off the freelance work for the day, and decided to relax for a little bit. My phone, however, did not have the same idea, and kept on vibrating on the table. After a few seconds of listening to a very annoying noise, I picked up my phone and saw there is a bunch of notifications from the Discord group chat. I opened it and start reading the chat log.

gwirep: "so?"

bighut556: "im in! placed my address already and waiting!"

beliveinconspiracy: "u sure that u didnt just threw your address to some conspirator?"

niemeth: "and a legal buyer will not get his house robbed by people"

Yep, let's jump in.

WillEnergyNeverOut: "Dan, stop being an idiot. Nick, stop bragging if you couldn't even pay for the gas by yourselves."

Again, another round of laughing emoticon spam before Nick (niemeth) could send something else.

niemeth: "i can pay the gas by myselves, thank you."

And it looks like he had forgotten what he did last time.

WillEnergyNeverOut: "Yeah? What about last time when we raced, you lost, and you did not pay for the gas?"

niemeth: "but i already paid the bet money!"

WillEnergyNeverOut: "That amount of money isn't enough idiot, it only paid for my gas."

niemeth: "but you kept your position at the first place and didn't slow down, so it made sense if you basically used all of the money."

WillEnergyNeverOut: "I took a shortcut, idiot, not boosting my ass through the dusty road."

bighut556: "now you guys, why dont we just play a game together while waiting for the console announcement?"

beliveinconspiracy: "sure, what should we play?"

gwirep: "minecraft! we have to teach that rich kid about the basics of sandbox."

I sent a thumbs up picture, as a sign that I approve. I opened Minecraft on my PC, and waited a few minutes. I couldn't really remember when was the last time I played this game, it was a long time ago, like 3 months ago. The launcher screen appeared, and I clicked the button to start the game. It started loading once again, and while waiting I looked over the Discord group chat, where everyone agrees, so I opened voice chat and told everyone to do so. After a long time of arguing which server should we use, we joined a server which is pretty empty, and only have a single mod that I downloaded immediately. After all of us are ready to log in, we did, and moved to a coordinates we have agreed to gather at.

"Hey guys I'm already at the location. Where are you?" I asked through the group chat, which only got a few response, and in response, I mean static noise.

"I'm 50 blocks to location, please wait." Gordon (gwirep) answered. When I heard so, I decided to start harvesting trees and making some starter tools for everyone. After the fifth tree, I start to see Gordon from a few blocks away, his name tag showing everywhere and his authentic skin, Steve, but wearing tattered clothes with holes everywhere.

"It looks like you never changed your skin, mate." I said as I continued to gather wood, which he also helped once he had arrived.

"Yeah, I never did. I like this skin." He said. After I made the fifth wooden pickaxe, I crafted a chest and placed them all in. "Have a pickaxe, Gordon." I offered him, which he responded by moving his character to the chest and took one of the pickaxes I placed in. After I finished making wood pickaxes, I made a stairway cave to get some cobblestone, when Mac (bighut556) came over with his loud voice.

"YO, you guys took the perfect place!" He said, before taking a pickaxe of his own from the chest and walked down the small cave I made and started quarrying the stone. In the cave, I see that he is still using his old skin, a stormtrooper skin.

"Shut your trap, Mac, before I shove these logs into that loudspeaker." Gordon said. I laughed, and Mac said, "Chill man, sorry."

"This cheap game controls are stupid." Nick whined after I climbed up the cave to see that Nick is still using the Steve skin, and stupidly moving his character everywhere while struggling to move to our location.

"Don't blame the game, blame yourself." I said, and started crafting a sword, axe, and pickaxe for everyone each. After he finally stopped at our location, he started asking around about noob stuff. I muttered 'stupid noob' before going back to logging for wood. We will need a big house before night.

"Finally I'm here. Hey guys." Dan finally arrived, somehow late. Oh wait, he probably is still using the small PC monitor he own and couldn't see the direction of where he is walking to while opening the debug screen to see his coordinates. He also used his old skin, a panda skin.

"Took you long enough. Hey guys, tools are here, take them." I said through the voice chat, and they took their own.

After we have taken our tools, we decided to do work. Mac teacher Nick about the basics of Minecraft, while the rest went to the cave or started logging.

After a bunch of nights, we have gotten ourselves iron tools, and I also managed to get a bow and a stack of arrows. After a few shots, I regained my Minecraft archery skills, which I could never do in real life. Me and everyone equipped armor, but our weapons are different. Mac uses an axe, Dan, Nick, and Gordon uses a sword, and me, a bow and a sword, just in case.

"YO, it's close dude!" Mac shouted again, which annoyed everyone on the group chat.

"What's close, a creeper?!" Nick panicked, and started to look to every direction. After died a few times from not paying attention to his surroundings while caving, he got a slight trauma and started to fear those green crap.

"Not a creeper, but it's the console announcement! Check the link dude!" Mac screamed, and I opened the link again, to see the winner list. And there is 50 of them, suspiciously too much.

Ah!

My address!

I win!

Yay, a 5000 dollars console for free!

I rushed to the local mailbox to check the ones that has my name on it, and boy, it is there. A big, heavy box of very expensive console. After my eyes landed on the console box, I took it and headed home.

Once I reached home, everyone on the group chat has left the server since the server is a small server and have a down time, so I decided to say that I'm going to sleep, which I did.

But before doing so, I opened the box, which contains another box that says: This is a prize for you! Enjoy the VR console!

I stored the whole box on a corner near my computer, turned everything off, and went to sleep.


End file.
